chibivampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Calera Marker
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#B22222; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Gender |Female |- | Age: |50+ |- | Family: | *Henry Marker (Husband) *Elda Marker (Mother-in-law) *James Marker (Father-in-law) *Cecilia Armash (Mother in manga) *Daniel Armash (Father) *Ren Maaka (Son) *Karin Maaka (Elder Daughter) *Anju Maaka (Younger Daughter) *Rei Maaka (Grandson) *Kanon Usui (Granddaughter) * Brigitte Braunlich (Cousin) * Unnamed paternal grandfather |- | Seiyuu |Emi Shinohara |- | Voice Actor |Chio Su Ping |- | Race |Vampire |- | Blood Preference |Liars |- | Anime Debut |Overflowing is Embarrassing |} Calera Maaka (カレラ・マーカー), formerly Calera Armash (カレラ・アルマーシュ), is the strong, dominant, gruff, abrasive, and bad-tempered matriarch of the Maaka family. She has a violent streak and seems to act in a way one might call "silly". Despite her daughter Karin's anomalies and flaws, she loves her dearly. Description Calera has very light purple hair and wears a red dress in a very stereotypical fancy style. Her hair is very long but wears it up most of the time so it is hard to tell. She resembles her mother a lot but her daughter Anju bears an even stronger resemblance. HistoryCategory:Females Calera comes from a prestigious family, Henry's father James orginally wanted to marry Cecila but she was already married to Daniel. Due to the fact that he really wished to be joined with the Armish bloodline he arranged for his son Henry to marry Calera. Calera had become infatuated with James as she loved older men and followed him happily under the belief that she would get to be with him forever. Both her and Henry are furious when they find out it was a trick to get them both married off to each other and after many heated arguments they managed to get along and have a fun and happy marriage. Family Karin Although she often shouts at Karin and gives her a hard time she loves her daughter very much and is always protective of her. At first she is confused about her condition but due to it lacking severity she doesn't think much of it. But after an incident which left Karin comatose for 6 days she travels to her home country and finds her dying father who tells her about Karin's condition. When Karin is kidnapped Calera gets really angry but stays at home to protect the house while Henry, Ren and Usui go off to find her. Henry Calera and Henry did not get along at all at first and Calera was in love with someone else instead. They managed to put aside their differences and accept their marriage and grew to love each other very much. They fight like crazy and Calera constantly goes out of her way to try and please him. Ren Calera is the one of the only people who can tell Ren what to do and like her other children she loves them and is protective of them. Anju Anju is Calera's favorite as she is her youngest daughter. Also Calera was very close to her Mother and Anju resembles her so this could contribute to it. Elda Marker Elda and Calera do not get along very well to the point where Calera tries to punish Elda by blocking her coffin up to not let her come out and feed. They argue all the time and Elda is very jealous of Calera being much more busty than she is. The argument could span from Calera's obsession with her husband and the fact that James wanted to marry her mother. Trivia * Her name カレラ (romaji: Karera) has many anglicised versions, some of which are Calera, Carrera, and Carerra. The officially published manga in English used Calera. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Markers Category:Armashes